Prehistoric Party 2014
The Prehistoric Party 2014 was a party in Club Penguin that began on January 23 and ended on February 6, 2014. It was first confirmed by a tweet from Polo Field.https://twitter.com/polofield/status/406552337034268673 Players were able to go back in time for the 2nd time to the prehistoric times by using Gary's Time Trekker 3000. During the party, Gary travelled back in time to help Garugg the Ugg Ugg save the Dinosaur Puffles. Members were able to adopt and take care of them. Free items Storyline A message in the Snow Forts was found by Gary. It was asking for help from him by name. Gary believes that it came from his ancestor, Garugg the Ugg Ugg. Later in time, players learn that Garugg the Ugg Ugg needs help saving the Dinosaur Puffles. Penguins rush to save the Dinosaur Puffles before it is too late, and they have to return to the present. Trivia *It is the 2nd Prehistoric Party to occur in Club Penguin. *Members are able to adopt 6 Dinosaur Puffles which are the following: *#Blue Triceratops (day 1) *#Black T-rex (day 2) *#Pink Stegosaurus (day 3) *#Red Triceratops (day 4) *#Purple T-rex (day 5) *#Yellow Stegosaurus (day 6)What species of dinosaur puffles exist? *This was also the 1st year with Dinosaur Puffles that could dig Puffle Digging *This is the fourth time the Time Trekker 3000 is used, the first being on the telescope in the Haunted Mansion at the Halloween Party 2012. The second being at the Prehistoric Party 2013, the third being in the #WaddleOn episode with Gary. **The Time Trekker 3000 was featured in a Club Penguin Magazine comic but featured no real purpose except taking Rookie, Wheelbot and an agent to 20,000 BCP. *The Dinosaur Puffles marked the first time that there have been Puffles only available for a limited time, which means they may never return again. *In The Spoiler Alert, it was confirmed the transformations from last year's party will be returning. *The Raptor and the Stegosaurus were confirmed to be new dinosaurs for the party on both the membership page and episode 8 of The Spoiler Alert. *It is the first party to have a different loading screen temporarily during a party. The temporary loading screen takes slightly longer than the normal loading screen. *Unlike last year, dinosaurs can't puke. Instead, they throw snowballs. **This was likely because it was found too disgusting. *In honor of the Dinosaur Puffles' discovery, Club Penguin released new merchandise in the Zazzle website. *During the party, the pizza emote was replaced with a square pizza emote. *After the Prehistoric era, it is thought that there was an ice-age which may have caused prehistoric animals such as Dinosaur Puffles and Giant Sabertooth Fish to go extinct, because a Giant Sabertooth Fish and a Sabertooth Squid was seen in the Ice Cave. Glitches *During the start of the party, it will say that you have to activate your account, even though your account is already activated. Fixed *There was a glitch where you cannot travel to prehistoric times Fixed *There was a glitch where you cannot play the Dino Dig game in the digloos. *There was a glitch where you cannot get Dinosaur Puffles even if you're a member. *There was a glitch where the prizes from when you collect a Dino Puffle Egg appear to be available, though you can't collect them. *During the start of the party, a notification saying that your Puffles are hungry even though they aren't. But when you head to your Igloo, your puffles are all gone or have vanished. *If you have Puffle Beds in your Igloo your puffles will be teleporting in and out of the bed. *There was a glitch where your Dinosaur Puffle Egg would not crack, yet hatch anyways. *There was a glitch where you lost connection when trying to change your Igloo. *There was a glitch where the EPF Phone does not appear in the 2014 Club Penguin. *There was a glitch where your Dinosaur Puffle will transform into a Rainbow Puffle. *There is a glitch where you transform into a dinosaur with a puffle and transform back into a penguin your puffle will be small. *There is a glitch where you walk up to the Dino Dig game and it does not allow you to play. *There is a glitch where your Dinosaur Puffle can't be seen in-game. *There is a glitch that occurs when a Dinosaur Puffle digs for treasure, the game will freeze and you will not be able to move. How do you disable this glitch? Go to your igloo. *While walking a Dinosaur Puffle and a Dinosaur Puffle Egg, both Puffles will do the hatching animation when the egg hatches. *There is a glitch where non-members can transform into certain dinosaurs. *When the party ended on the iPad app if you look at the January Edition of the Penguin Style, that means that you can still buy Holiday Party 2013 items. Fixed *If you put on an item with special dance and turn into a dinosaur your penguin will be doing the dance where your penguin should be, yet you were still able to move. Gallery Sneak Peeks PUFFLEDINOSAURX.jpg|A sneak peek of the Dinosaur Puffles from the video "Behind the Scenes - Gold Puffles" DINOSAURPUFFLESORIGINALCP2.jpg|Another sneak peek of the Dinosaur Puffles from the video "Behind the Scenes - Gold Puffles" DINOSAURPUFFLESORIGINALCP.jpg|Another sneak peek of the Dinosaur Puffles from the video "Behind the Scenes - Gold Puffles" Stegosaurus2014.JPG|A sneak peek from the What's New Blog Poloconfirmsdinopuffles.png|A sneak peek by Polo Field confirming that the Dinosaur Puffles will be adoptable Prehistoric2014membership.png|A sneak peek from the Membership Page DinosaurPufflesSneakPeek.jpg|The Dinosaur Puffle eggs along with the other Dinosaur eggs The Spoiler Alert TheSpoilerAlertPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek.png|A sneak peek of the Stony Town during the party TheSpoilerAlertPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek2.png|A sneak peek of the Yum Yum room TheSpoilerAlertPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek3.png|A sneak peek of the logo screen during the party TheSpoilerAlertPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek4.png|A sneak peek of the Big Water Place room TheSpoilerAlertPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek5.png|A sneak peek of the map during the party TheSpoilerAlertPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek6.png|A sneak peek of a penguin walking a Blue Dinosaur Puffle and the Igloo Backyard TheSpoilerAlertPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek7.png|A sneak peek of the Tree Place room TheSpoilerAlertPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek8.png|The Dino Dig minigame TheSpoilerAlertPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek9.png|When you complete the Dino Dig minigame TheSpoilerAlertPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek10.png|A dinosaur transformation TheSpoilerAlertPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek11.png|A penguin hatching the Dinosaur Puffle eggs TheSpoilerAlertPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek12.png|A sneak peek of the prehistoric version of the Pizza Parlor #WaddleOn WaddleOnPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek.png|A sneak peek of Tyranno Town WaddleOnPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek2.png|A sneak peek of Tricera Town and a new Tyrannosaurus transformation WaddleOnPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek3.png|A sneak peek of the Big Water Place WaddleOnPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek4.png|A sneak peek of the Yuck Swamp WaddleOnPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek5.png|A sneak peek of Stony Town WaddleOnPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek6.png|A sneak peek of the Hunting Spot WaddleOnPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek7.png|A sneak peek of the prehistoric version of the Gift Shop WaddleOnPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek8.png|A sneak peek of the volcano to hatch the Dinosaur Puffle WaddleOnPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek9.png|A sneak peek of the Tree Place WaddleOnPrehistoricParty2014SneakPeek10.png|A sneak peek of the Time Trekker during the time warp Club Penguin Times News Issue 428 CPTimesIssue428UpcomingEvents.png|Upcoming Events Issue 429 CPTimesIssue429FeatureStory.png|Featured Story CPTimesIssue429FeatureStoryContinued.png|Part #2 of the Featured Story CPTimesIssue429SupportStory.png|Support Story CPTimesIssue429UpcomingEvents.png|Upcoming Events Issue 430 CPTimesIssue430FeatureStory.png|Featured Story CPTimesIssue430FeatureStoryContinued.png|Part #2 of the Featured Story CPTimesIssue430UpcomingEvents.png|Upcoming Events Issue 431 CPTimesIssue431FeatureStory.png|Featured Story CPTimesIssue431FeatureStoryContinued.png|Part #2 of the Featured Story CPTimesIssue431SupportStory.png|Support Story CPTimesIssue431UpcomingEvents.png|Upcoming Events Issue 432 CPTimesIssue432FeatureStory.png|Featured Story CPTimesIssue432FeatureStoryContinued.png|Part #2 of the Featured Story CPTimesIssue432SupportStory.png|Support Story Screens PrehistoricParty2014Homepage.png|The first homepage graphic of the party PrehistoricParty2014Homepage2.png|The second homepage graphic of the party Prehistoric-Awareness-Login-Screen.png|The first login screen of the party PrehistoricParty2014LoginScreen2.png|The second login screen of the party Logoff Screen Prehistoric 2014.png|Log-off screen before the beginning of the party PrehistoricParty14Logoff2.jpg|Log-off screen during the party Prehistoric Party 2014 logo screen.png|The logo screen during the party Rooms Construction Prehistoric Party 2014 construction Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Prehistoric Party 2014 construction Snow Forts 2.png|Snow Forts (second week) Prehistoric Party 2014 construction Time Trekker.png|Time Trekker Party Prehistoric Party 2014 Big Water Place.png|Big Water Place Prehistoric Party 2014 Fancy Plaza.png|Fancy Plaza Prehistoric Party 2014 Hunting Spot.png|Hunting Spot Prehistoric Party 2014 Ptero Town.png|Ptero Town Prehistoric Party 2014 Rocky's Pizza.png|Rocky's Pizza Prehistoric Party 2014 Scary Ice.png|Scary Ice Prehistoric Party 2014 Scary Ice 2.png|Scary Ice (second week) Prehistoric Party 2014 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Prehistoric Party 2014 Stone Salon.png|Stone Salon Prehistoric Party 2014 Stony Town.png|Stony Town Prehistoric Party 2013 Time Trekker.png|Time Trekker Prehistoric Party 2014 Tree Place.png|Tree Place Prehistoric Party 2014 Tricera Town.png|Tricera Town Prehistoric Party 2014 Tyranno Town.png|Tyranno Town Prehistoric Party 2014 Volcano Entrance.png|Volcano Entrance Prehistoric Party 2014 Volcano left.png|Volcano (left side) Prehistoric Party 2014 Volcano right.png|Volcano (right side) Prehistoric Party 2014 Yuck Swamp.png|Yuck Swamp Prehistoric Party 2014 Yum Yum.png|Yum Yum Types of Dinosaurs Tyrannosaurus Movie Clip 764 0000000.png|Red Tyrannosaurus Rex Movie Clip 762 0000000.png|Lavender Tyrannosaurus Rex Shape 767 0000000.png|Green Tyrannosaurus Rex Shape 765 0000000.png|Yellow Tyrannosaurus Rex Triceratops Shape 721 0000000.png|Aqua Triceratops Shape 725 0000000.png|Yellow Triceratops Movie Clip 724 0000000.png|Black Triceratops Movie Clip 720 0000000.png|Purple Triceratops Pteranodon OrangePteranodon.png|Orange Pteranodon TealPteranodon.png|Teal Pteranodon PinkPteranodon.png|Pink Pteranodon GreenPteranodon.png|Green Pteranodon Raptor RedRaptor.png|Red Raptor BlackRaptor.png|Black Raptor GreenRaptor.png|Green Raptor PinkRaptor.png|Pink Raptor Stegosaurus Stegas.png|Green Stegosaurus PurpleStegosaurus.png|Purple Stegosaurus BlueStegosaurus.png|Blue Stegosaurus YellowStegosaurus.png|Yellow Stegosaurus Emoticons Prehistoric 2014 Emoticons Hammer.png|The Hammer Emote Prehistoric 2014 Emoticons Clock.gif|The Clock Emote Prehistoric 2014 Emoticons O Berry.gif|The O-Berry Emote Pizza Emoticon 2014.png|The Prehistoric Pizza Emote Other MembershipPopupPrehistoricParty2014Note2.png|A membership popup when a non-member tries to transform into a dinosaur MembershipPopupPrehistoricParty2014Note1.png|A membership popup when a non-member tries to hatch a Dinosaur Puffle egg Prehistoric map 2014.png|The Map in Prehistoric times DigloosListPrehistoricParty2014.png|The Digloos List DigloosListPrehistoricParty2014Note.png|A note of the Dino Dig Site PrehistoricParty2014FacebookHeader.jpg|Club Penguin's Facebook header for the party PresentCPMapPrehistoricParty2014.png|The Map in Present CP during the party DigloosListNote.png|Another note of the Digloos List DinoPufflesNote.png|Instructions on how to hatch a Dinosaur Puffle egg DinosaurTransformButton.png|The button to transform from a dinosaur to a penguin Messages Party Tour Guide Descriptions Construction Party Jokes UGG UGG! Names in other languages SWF Music *Stony Town *Big Water Place *Fancy Plaza *Salon *Yum Yum *Tree Place *Yuck Swamp *Ptero Town *Volcano Entrance *Tyranno Town *Volcano (1)(2) *Time Trekker *Tricera Town *Scary Ice *Hunting Spot References Category:2014 Category:Parties of 2014 Category:Prehistoric Party Category:Prehistoric Party 2014